


A Problem of Geodynamics

by mazily



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Asexual Character, Bondage, Community: femslash11, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazily/pseuds/mazily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust is something best explained by the badgermoles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Problem of Geodynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



> All the thanks I have to Luna for hand-holding, reading, fixing, and even a couple of lines. All remaining mistakes are my own.

For a long time--ten or eleven times, maybe more; Toph isn’t any better with numbers than she is with words--Katara refuses to allow any water in the room. “I don’t trust myself not to fight back,” she says.

Toph shrugs. Lets Katara remove the pitcher, the satchels of water she always carries with her. Toph even towels the rainwater from her hair; wipes away the sweat on her arms. “Okay,” she says.

“Thanks,” Katara says.

Toph tries not to think about her blood, or the millions of ways Katara could bend her. She trusts her own strength. The ground beneath her feet. The stone walls surrounding them. “Hey, you’re the one who’s not going to be able to move,” she says.

Katara doesn’t answer. She is beginning to remove her tunic, and Toph listens to the swish of the fabric as it falls to the floor. “Can you,” she says, “If I’m. Hmm, okay, I’m going to lie down on this mat, so you should--”

“Good,” Toph says. She’ll be able to see. “And I’ll try not to sweat.”

*

\--the ground curving up and bending across Katara’s wrists, shackling them in place. She wears fur around her forearms. “Rock scrapes,” Katara says, “I don’t want my skin all bloody and scratched up if there’s a simple enough way to stop it.”

Toph nods. Looks up and to the left of the place Katara’s voice comes from.

“I know you know my face is over here,” Katara says.

“Yes,” Toph says. She does. She looks to the right of Katara’s face. Up, down.

“I can still bend,” Katara says.

“You and what army?” Toph narrows her eyes. Bends a piece of cold steel over Katara’s ankles and grins. Katara shivers. “Stay still,” Toph says. “Don’t want to damage your fragile skin, sweetheart.”

Katara shifts, just a little, barely enough for even Toph to feel it. Toph crouches down. Presses a hand against Katara’s foot. Runs her fingertips along the arches. Traces a circle around her ankle bone.

Katara shivers. Her foot twitches. She doesn’t say a word.

Toph stands back up. Wipes her hands on her thighs; dust tickles her forearms. She digs her heels in, waits. Waits. It almost hurts, she waits so long. Katara goes unnaturally still; her breath slows, slows, slows. A cricket chirps. Outside, a man calls out, “Thief! Thief!” as the Ba Sing Se police chase after him like a herd of komodo rhinos.

Toph takes a step forward. Two. Stands over Katara’s body, one leg on either side of her waist. Katara doesn't seem to move, but there's a sound so small Toph can't be sure that she hears it. Eyelashes touching eyelashes. Maybe Katara blinks. Toph lifts her right heel, and Katara exhales. It’s really loud. Toph drops her heel, and a wave of earth forms on the other side of the room.

Katara hisses, and Toph tilts her head. Walks around Katara’s body. She counts under her breath--1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3--to keep herself from breaking into a run. When Katara’s breathing returns to normal, she tightens the metal around Katara’s ankles. Repeats the exercise.

The room is warm. A drop of sweat drops from Toph’s forehead onto Katara’s face; Toph pauses, waits, and Katara doesn’t try to bend it. Toph pushes her hair back from her face.

They keep scrap metal in the room, so she bends it criss-crossing back and forth across Katara’s hips and waist. “Cold,” Katara says. Toph can feel her shifting. Arching. She kneels down and presses a hand to Katara’s cheek: her skin is warm, heated. When she traces a finger across Katara’s lips, Katara licks across her fingernail. Sucks on the tip of her finger before letting Toph continue to follow the curve of her cheek.

Katara’s skin is goosepimpled. Her breath shallow. Toph can hear her pressing her thighs together; she can smell her arousal, sharp and familiar. She presses her thumb against Katara’s shoulder. Flicks a finger against her breast.

She reaches out, bends a piece of metal into a small baton. Presses it into Katara’s palm and releases that hand. “Here,” she says. “You can let it warm up, first.”

She walks across the room. Sits on the floor with her feet crossed: some things, she’s not particularly interested in seeing. Her ears work plenty fine, and Katara’s breath gets faster and faster, her soft sighs gradually increasing in volume.

Katara calls out: random sounds, no names, nonsense like always. She doesn’t ask to be released. Doesn’t say anything at all. She just inhales and exhales until her breath is even. Toph places her feet back against the ground.

Presses back against the wall and stands.

*

Toph presses her feet against the ground. Katara feels: honest, dishonest, both and neither. Like she thinks she’s telling the truth, but isn’t quite sure of it. Toph looks in her direction. Asks what she’s so confused about.

“I’ve been thinking,” Katara says. She pauses. “Okay, so I get to let go of everything, and I get to have an orgasm. You just--you’re just acting normally, almost.” She grins. “Maybe you’re a little less bossy.”

“Bossy,” Toph says. “Bossy? I am not the bossy one in this room.”

“Hey,” Katara says, “You are too bossy. Just because I--no, not going to let you distract me. Nope.”

Toph doesn’t know the right words to explain; maybe they don’t exist. “I just don’t work that way,” she says. She stomps her foot. The room shakes and settles. “My body isn’t like yours, it’s mine. Ugh, the badgermoles could explain it better than me.”

“I just don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage,” Katara says.

Toph snorts. “As if you could,” she says.

“Hey,” Katara says. She’s using her nice voice, the one she uses when she’s trying to talk Korra into washing his clothes. Toph hates that voice. It’s fake. “I could so--”

“You could blood bend me,” Toph suggests. “Make my body react like a normal--”

“Blood bending is not a sex, um,” Katara says, “Thing. It’s not a game. It’s just. It’s. It’s not.”

Toph sighs. Rolls her eyes and shrugs. “Fine,” she says.

“Fine,” Katara says.

“I was just _suggesting_ ,” Toph says. “If you’re so worried about my body and the way my body works, why not make it do what you--”

Katara screams. She sounds like a screeching dodo.

“--want,” Toph finishes. She closes her mouth.

Katara stomps off. A vase crashes to the ground. Toph leans back against the wall. Slides to the ground. She taps her toes. Bends a rock tent and then collapses it; builds another one and lets it crash too.

She can hear Katara moving around in the other room. Water snaps against the walls in counter-rhythm to rock Toph keeps shattering. Time passes. Toph doesn’t know how long she sits there, bending and breaking, letting the earth turn over and over, but eventually Katara walks back into the room. She sits down next to Toph and puts her hand on Toph’s knee. Rests her head against Toph’s. They sit like that for a while, and Toph creates another rock tent to hold them in.

“I’m thirsty,” she says.

Katara laughs. “We’ll go visit the Jasmine Dragon,” she says. Neither of them move.


End file.
